


Dropping by

by ernads



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: Toby goes to visit an old friend.
Relationships: October "Toby" Daye/The Luidaeg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Dropping by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autobotscoutriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/gifts).



Most people would be slightly nervous, or at the very least cautious while approaching the home of the Sea Witch. Just dropping by on a water-hag older than modern civilization wasn’t the sort of hobby meant to ensure a long life span.  
And contrary to popular belief, I did have some self preservation instincts, thanks. (Some. Tybalt would not agree with me.)  
It was still ridiculously early, the sun had just gone down and most fae would still be asleep. Not the Luidaeg though. I knew her routine well enough by now.  
I never knew what I was going to find when I opened the Luidaeg’s door. Sometimes it looked like it had when I first visited, like a garbage heap crossed with a shipwreck. Sometimes I saw it the way it really looked, with tasteful oceanic decorations and comfortable furniture.  
I knocked. Trying not to fidget nervously.  
“Whattt”?  
The door opened, and the Luidaeg stood before me in all her glory.  
She looked,as usual, totally human. A young woman with black curls tied in a ponytail and freckles spread over darkly tanned cheeks. She looked barely over 19, if that. Her eyes were a deep, deep sea green. That was reassuring. Usually, when her eyes were green and human-looking she was at least reasonable.  
“What are you doing here at this god damned hour Toby?” She snarled.  
“I brought doughnuts,” I replied calmly, holding out the bag as evidence.  
“I can see that, stupid. The question is why are you here in the first place.  
At least you had the sense to bring doughnuts. Well, come inside already.”  
I walked in. The apartment was spotlessly clean this time.  
“Well?” She demanded.  
I took a deep breath,in an effort to calm myself.  
“Well, this time I have no excuse. I just came by to see how your day was”.  
For a moment she looked vulnerable , even stunned. After all, they called her the Sea Witch, when they dared to call her anything at all. She was the Luidaeg, eldest daughter of Maeve, and all in Fairy feared her. Did anyone ever ask her how her day was? I doubted it.  
However, after a moment she recovered,and snorted: “Rightt. Sounds convincing. Care for another try?”  
“Not really, no”.  
“So, you dare to darken my door in the hour when most fae are asleep to check on me”.  
“Yes. And because I missed you. Haven’t seen you in a few weeks. What the hell have you been doing?”  
“None of your business, girl. You might assume that if I was busy it was for a good reason. Well, now that you're here now how about a game of chess? I would enjoy destroying you again. ”

**Author's Note:**

> credit to moriquenda.tumblr.com


End file.
